What Happened in the Closet
by Alonx
Summary: Just read it, it's another Tonks/Lupin fic, shocker, I know. What happens after the hospital wing.


**In a Closet**

Tonks was mad. Seething, even. Her feet were sitting on her chair, and her cheek was resting on her thigh. He was sitting across from her, perfectly calm and staring at the floor so he didn't have to catch the eye of anyone in the room. Wise choice. All the kids were looking curiously at them and the adults in exasperation. Minerva reentered the room and walked directly to Molly. She leaned down and whispered in her ear, and they both threw a glance at her and Remus. Then Molly got up and walked toward her.

"Nymphadora dear," She said, pausing to let Tonks tell her off for calling her Nymphadora, and frowened when she didn't. "You look horribly tired, dear why don't you spend the night at the Burrow?"

"Oh I don't think that is necessary." Tonks said forcedly, knowing what Molly was trying to do, and also knew it wouldn't work.

"Please," said Molly, dissmissing her previous statement with a wave of her hand, "you look like you could use a good meal-"

"Don't we all," Tonks muttered under her breath.

"you could use Ginny's room," Molly continued.

Tonks sighed airily, "Whatever."

Molly smiled, "Wonderful, you can head there whenever, I'm going to stay here with Bill for a while." Then she moved over to work on Remus. Tonks could see him trying to decline, but she could tell Molly was winning. After about 30 seconds Molly bounded away from him with a satisfied look on her face. He caught her eye breifly, but she looked away.

Tonks stood up and said, "Well, night all. See you at the Burrow, Molly, Arthur." And she quickly exited the room without meeting anyone's eyes. Tonks walked quickly through the hallways and grounds and dissaparated as soon as she stepped out of Hogwarts bounderies. She had to get inside before the tears start coming, so she broke out into a run, opened the door of the Burrow, and flew up to Ginny's room. Once she was there she collapsed onto the bed and started to cry, sobs wracking her body.

Half an hour later, after she had cried herself out, she sat straight up on Ginny's bed and listened. There were footsteps on the stairs, coming so she fell on the bed and pretended to be asleep. Remus cracked the door open to see her laying there so peacefully. He entered the room entirely and walked over to her side,

"Goodnight Dora," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"G'night." Tonks said sleepily and kissed him on the cheek also, her lips staying there for a couple seconds longer than Remus's had. Remus then walked out of the room, and Tonks fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day Tonks woke up late, and found a wonderful aroma wafting up to her room. She hopped out of bed, tripped over thin air, and almost fell. But before she could hit the ground a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright. Remus let go immeadiatly and said, "be careful Tonks." Then he walked away, leaving Tonks staring after him.

Shaking her head to revive herself she walked down to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair.

Molly glanced over her should at Tonks, "Good you're finally up. Here," she said setting a plate down infront of Tonks. "Eat up."

Tonks picked at her food, and only ended up eating half of it. "Thanks Molly," she said, "but I really should be going."

"But before you do dear would you mind helping me carry some boxes down to the basement?"

"Of course Molly."

Molly smiled, "wonderful. Let's go." and the two walked in silence to Fred and George's old room. "Get that box right there beneath the window." Molly directed, "Good thank you." They walked down to the basement with there boxes and Molly put hers down, "I'm going to go get the other one could you put these in the closet over there dear?"

Tonks walked over to the closet with a box and walked in. Then she saw the door closing behind her. "Molly?" she said in confusion, "Molly what the hell? Let me out of here!"

Five minuets later the door reopened and Remus walked in, carrying another box. His eyes widened, "Tonks? What are you doing here, in the closet?"

Tonks never got to reply because the closet door slammed shut once more. And then it locked. "Molly!" Remus and Tonks yelled together.

"Let us out!" Remus yelled.

"It won't work!" Tonks added.

"I'll let you out after you make nice!" Molly called back.

Tonks slumped back against the wall. Remus sat down next to her so his legs were barely touching hers.

"Look, Tonks-" Remus tried to start.

"-I don't want to hear it Remus." Tonks said, "I don't want to hear your horrible ecuses anymore! i'M SICK OF THEM!"

"Tonks," Remus said calmly, "I don't want to have to argue about this anymore. Why can't you see that I am just protecting you!"

Tonks laughed hollowly, "Yeah, you've done a whole lot of protecting. Look at me! I'm three sizes smaller than I used to be! No, Remus, you aren't trying to protect me. You're trying to protect yourself. You are scared that I'll decide I don't love you after you give in! And don't even try telling me you don't love me. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. and Remus I just can't-"

But she was interuppted by Remus kissing her, a wild, passionate kiss. He pulled away from her and she stamered, "-do it anymore."

"Neither can I." he said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tounge fighting his for dominance, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "I love you," he murmmered into her neck.

"I love you more."

"Bullshit."

"We should probably tell the crowd standing with there ears pressed to the door to bugger off," Tonks groaneed.

Remus chuckled, "I think that would be quite rude as this is their house."

"Yeah well they need to get some hobbies then." Tonks said loudly. She then got off Remus and helped him up. They walked the two steps to the door and it was wrenched open by a smiling Molly Weasley. Standing next to her was Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, and for some strange reason, Ginny. "Really people?" Tonks said exasperatedly. "Get a life!"

"So," said Fred, "when's the wedding?"

Tonks rolled her eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened,"Tonks! Your hair- it's pink!"

"Mmmmhmmm."

'Mmmmhmmm?" Ginny asked, "that's all your going to say?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Hey Tonks, can you get us that stuff now?" George asked slyly.

"No. That stuff is very hard to get. Do you know what would happen if I got caught with that in my hands?"

"You claim you found it on Dung when you searched him." Fred suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But I get free merchindise whenever I want."

"Done." the twins said together. They shook hands.

"Goodbye now." said Tonks.

"Wait Tonks, don't you have go to work?"

"I should go to work," she corrected, "I think instead I'll call in sick," she said, winking at the twins.

**The End**

**A/N, I hope you loved it. Now go reveiw.**


End file.
